<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#hatekayano by lowkey_boke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593070">#hatekayano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke'>lowkey_boke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say this is basically Karma vs Kayano</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#hatekayano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh, okay, I have written this story to get out all the anger I have against Kayano and all that girls that are always messing up with the ships so, well, here you are, I know that many people like her but well if you hate the veggie-head as much as I do I guess you’ll like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Karma’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was outside the building skipping the last class when the bell rang indicating that the school day had finished. I watched as everybody excited waiting for Nagisa to walk home with him and maybe stop by a cafe or something as we usually did, I always have a great time hanging out with him, he’s great, he’s just so adorable, heh, I know is not usual to talk that way about your best friend but I might have a bit of a tiny crush on him, well, being honest, it is not that tin--  uh, I got distracted, Nagisa is already out and walking to the woods and-oh, nice, he’s talking to the veggie-head, uh, how much I hate that bitchy flat, she’s always flirting with Nagisa as if no one would notice and playing the good girl but there is something I don’t like about her, no wait, I don’t like nothing at all about her, I hate his voice, I hate his hair, I hate that stupid face-- sorry it’s just that I hate her so much, what was I--? oh, yes Nagisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nagisa-kun!” I called out running towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Karma-kun” he greeted smiling, oh damn what a beautiful smile, he cut off his conversation with Kayano and waited for me, I saw how the veggie-head frowned ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” I inquired placing my arm on Nagisa’s shoulders and bringing him close to me, he blushed a little (how cute) and Kayano gave me a gaze in which I could see the bloodlust, I bet she hate me as much as I hate her, this is going to be a bloody war, but a runt like her has nothing to do against me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started talking and going down the hill, honestly I don’t know how Nagisa even stand listening to her bullshit she’s always like ‘my hair is green blah blah, puddin blah blah’, hey, really, does anyone but her actually likes puddin?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we walked she tried several times to get between Nagisa and me but of course I didn’t let her so she end up walking behind. We finally got where the routes separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nagisa, my house is that way” She said pointing to the left wanting Nagisa to walk her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, right, goodbye” Nagisa just answered still walking in the opposite direction to walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well done Nagisa-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span> ;P</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~(Time skip to the next day because magical puppies and ice cream)~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the next project you’ll go by pairs” Koro-sensei said, everybody started talking, standing and walking around the class.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa-kun!” I catched up his attention not even standing up and when he turned I made him a sign asking to go together and he nodded with his usual smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds I saw the veggie-head talking to him, him pointing at me and explaining something and then she walking away clenching his fists,</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s what you get for being a bitchy flat </span>
  </em>
  <span>7u7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~(Another time skip cuz I want :P )~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in the corridor about to enter the class when certain green haired runt stopped me, she pushed me against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you hear me redhead, if you don’t get your hands off of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nagisa you’ll be in a lot of trouble” she said angrily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you m-mean?” I replied faking weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Karma Akabane </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuttering?” Kayano inquired reliant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean what you hear, he prefers </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> over you and you can do nothing about it so get out of our way or I’d get rid of you myself” she added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really threatening me?” I said looking down at her with a smile and a smug tone, her eyes widened in fear when she saw that I wasn’t afraid of her as she had thought,  I swear I would kill to see that face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I’m doing” she answered trying to hide his insecurity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I’ll just tell Nagisa about your bad behavior little girl” I said in a mocking tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you really think he would believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she inquired too confident of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess he would, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the great Karma Akabane</span>
  </em>
  <span> we are talking about, you can’t take me off guard” I replied teasingly, taking my phone out of my pocket with the micro app opened, that’s right guys, I had recorded all, you really thought I would stutter? she’s not the only one that knows acting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What is t-that?” She asked slowly, I could see the fear on that bitchy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your ticket to the ex-friends zone”  I said with a devilish grin while walking to the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait Karma” Kayano tried to stop me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late veggie-head” I said. Oh man, I really enjoyed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nagisa-kun!” I called him smiling as I walked to his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh? oh Hi Karma” he turned and greeted back. I sat across him and leaned over his table </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy Nagisa-kun i-is Kayano okay?” I asked him innocently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so?” he responded a bit confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… hm a-are you dating?” I questioned although I already knew they were not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? NO!” He yelled nervously, I smiled to his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, nice, is just that she had… threatened me out in the corridor” I said ‘weakly’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what??” Nagisa inquired surprised</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me you were hers and to get out of your way” I explained acting as a victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?? a-are you sure?” he asked so I took out my phone and played the audio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened in shock. In that moment the veggie-head entered and walked toward us, she just stood there ashamed until the recording ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kayano, is this true?” Nagisa questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I”. Kayano had ran out of words, that was worth seeing, I have to admit I was trying hard to not laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really go telling people to go away from me or you would ‘get rid of them’!?!” He yelled, he really was mad by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nagisa” She was just looking to the floor like a puppy being punished (although much much much less cute).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have the right to tell that to Karma!!!” he continued, my plan had gone even better than I had expected *evil laugh*.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But is true! he’s always on our way!!” Kayano finally fought back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our??” he inquired, I guess I had never seen Nagisa that angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!” that flat yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, do you like me Nagisa!?” she then asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kayano, I’m--” He started to answer a bit more calmed down but was interrupted by her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! I’m sick of this! you choose, him or me!!!” she shouted. We both were shocked by the sudden statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you make me choose I choose him” Nagisa answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god he chose me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I could see the bloodlust on Kayano’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for this!” she whispered to me before exiting the class, c’mon, she’s not even a bit scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong with her” Nagisa mumbled once she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m glad you choose me, for a moment I thought she would separate us” I stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one will be able to do that” he said smiling, although as he realized his last words that smile quickly turned into an awkward blush making me chuckle. When a question popped in my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way… what were you going to say after she asked you if you liked her?” I inquired. He hesitated a moment and his eyes widened when he remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh I- I was going… I was going to say that I-I’m... g-gay”. He was quite cute with his face as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”. This was very sudden, I was excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you angry?” he inquired. He was soooo flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?? Why would I?? Besides, I would say I’m more like happy” I fastly replied, I can’t believe he thought I could be angry by that, I mean, maybe his mother or that flat bitch, but not me, and then the last words just scraped my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”. He was surprised. I smirked a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m gay too” I answered. His blue eyes were wide open and they widened even more when I leaned over and kissed him. You heard it guys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even minding the rest of the people in the class that were looking at us, thanks the yellow octopus wasn’t there though. It took Nagisa a few seconds to get over the shock but then he kissed me back, the kiss wasn’t long or passionate, it was soft and gentle just as my dear Nagisa-chan ;)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly guys, I had A LOT of fun writing this XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>